Myndy Crist
|birthplace = Detroit, Michigan |family = Josh Stamberg Vivian Stamberg |yearsactive = 1995-present }} Myndy Crist is an American actress. Biography Crist was born on February 5, 1975, in Detroit, Michigan. Little is known about Crist's past, including the names of her parents and why she wanted to be an actor. What is known is that she grew up in Marin County, California, and she graduated from the UCLA School of Theater, Film and Television. Crist got her first on-screen role in 1995, when she was cast as Gail in the comedy TV series Living Single. Crist got her first major recurring role in 2003, when she was first cast as Dana for four episodes of the comedy-drama series Six Feet Under. Since then, Crist has appeared in TV shows such as Code Black, Clubhouse, House, NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles, Dark Skies, The Mentalist, Grey's Anatomy, The Jane Austen Book Club, Bones, The Night Shift, Cold Case, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Crist portrayed Trish Gaines, the wife of Police Chief Steve Gaines that was almost murdered, in the Season Thirteen episode "Full-Tilt Boogie". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Full-Tilt Boogie" (2018) TV episode - Trish Gaines *Code Black (2016) - Susan Stein *Major Crimes (2015) - Selma Hewitt *Day Out of Days (2015) - Jen *The Night Shift (2015) - Lisa Edwards *NCIS (2015) - Jennifer Vickers *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2014) - Rebecca Brewer *Satisfaction (2014) - Gail *Dark Skies (2013) - Karen Jessop *Emily Owens M.D. (2013) - Nicole *90210 (2012) - Lawyer *NCIS: Los Angeles (2011) - Emily Chambers *The Whole Truth (2011) - Melanie *My Super Psycho Sweet 16: Part 2 (2010) - Carolyn Bell *Bones (2010) - Grace Redmon *Drop Dead Diva (2009) - Mindy Billmeyer *The Mentalist (2009) - Jessie Skelling *Eleventh Hour (2009) - Doctor Veronica Reeves *Backyards & Bullets (2007) - Unknown Character *The Jane Austen Book Club (2007) - Lynne *Grey's Anatomy (2006) - Diane Hanson *Crossing Jordan (2005) - Andrea Carruthers *Clubhouse (2005) - Conrad's Teacher *CSI: Miami (2005) - Karla Jane Gardner *NYPD Blue - 2 episodes (2004-2005) - Carly Landis *24 (2005) - Melissa *House (2004) - Elise Snow *Cold Case (2004) - Dana Hunter *Six Feet Under - 4 episodes (2003-2004) - Dana *Two and a Half Men (2003) - Wendy *Without a Trace (2003) - Sarah Sellars *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2003) - Carrie Huitt *Breaking News (2002) - Janet LeClaire *Baseball Wives (2002) - Nicole Camden *The Time Machine (2002) - Jogger *The Guardian (2002) - Doris Greene *Ball & Chain (2001) - Mallory Bulson *Taking Back Our Town (2001) - Lisa LaVie *What We Talk About When We Talk About Love (2000) - Laura *Chain of Fools (2000) - Jeannie *Hanging Up (2000) - Doctor Kelly *Gun Shy (2000) - Myrna *ER - 2 episodes (1999-2000) - Valerie Page *The Expendables (1999) - Unknown Character *The King of Queens (1999) - Jessica *Damian Cromwell's Postcards from America (1997) - Elizabeth Elkins *The Line (1997) - Anne *Static (1996) - Betty Jennings *New York Daze (1995) - Susan *Living Single (1995) - Gail 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses